


ice skating

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: kim hyujin invites hwang hyunjin to go ice skating on their first date so she can show off her skating skills.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Hyunjin (LOONA)
Series: christmassy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	ice skating

it hasn't been long since hyunjin asked the other hyunjin out. their relationship started as friends after being the inside joke of their class. their friends would intentionally call them by their first name and they would both turn their heads. slowly they both got close enough to see each other being more than friends.

kim hyunjin is actually the one who asked him out when she dragged him out of their semester-end celebration initiated by their section's president, lee donghyuck. she's also the one who planned their first date, ice skating. she chose it because she was confident about her skating skills. hwang hyunjin agreed because it seemed fun to do and not awkward for a first date together.

they both met at the venue and they both entered the rink with hands held tight. kim hyunjin smirked as she expected him to cling on to her during the whole activity, but she was surprised when she saw hwang hyunjin skating effortlessly after he let go of her hand.

"you didn't tell me you know how to skate?" she asked him, still in awe as she watched him skate around her freely.

"i would have disagreed if i didn't know how to. i don't want to embarrass myself." hwang hyunjin shrugged, feeling smug. "want to race?"

"the first one to finish a lap will pay for the snacks later!"

hwang hyunjin won the first lap and Kim hyunjin didn't want to lose just like that so she challenged him for another one until they were both tired. in some rounds, she tried to cheat by holding on to his shirt and they both fell to the frozen ground where they end up laughing at themselves.

the winter was cold, but they were both fired up by their desire to win and also with the warmth of their hearts.


End file.
